


Breathe

by RyspositoWritings



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyspositoWritings/pseuds/RyspositoWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Esposito are hot on their perp's trail. When they catch up to him, Ryan's life is put in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

__

 

_Why do they always run?_ Esposito thought to himself as he and his partner chased the perp.

“I think he’s heading for the river!” Ryan said from beside him.

“Oh, perfect.” Esposito said sarcastically. Not only were they headed for the Hudson river, but the sun was setting. If they lost the guy in the river, they were never going to find him. “You think he’s dumb enough to jump in?”

“If you were about to face a lifetime in prison, what would you do?” Ryan called back.

“Okay, you go that way. Try to head him off. Castle and Beckett should be on the bridge, they might reach him before we do.” Esposito instructed. “And, Kevin. Be careful.”

Ryan gave a nod and left his partner to run behind while he took what he hoped was a shortcut.

Their perp, Lucas Howell, was the main suspect in the investigation of the murder of his best friend Jeremiah. It started out looking like a misunderstanding, but when they found out that the two men had fallen into some money, it was clear that the murder was the result of greed. They’d been best friends since the army, but the possibility of becoming rich had soiled the friendship and made them turn on each other. It seemed pretty cut and dry until they put out an APB on Lucas and found him on his way to the bus station. Now here they were chasing him to the river.

Esposito could see Lucas running straight for the bridge, and he picked up speed. There was no way he was going to lose this guy.

He heard sirens in the distance and hoped that that meant Beckett and Castle were about to block Lucas’ path. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ryan. Ryan’s lean figure made him faster than all of them except Beckett, which meant he was gaining on Lucas fast. Esposito only hoped he could catch him before he jumped over the edge.

He watched them both reach the bridge and further on he saw Beckett’s car and a couple unis following close behind. The traffic behind them slowed to a stop as the three cars screeched to a halt and they all exited, holding their guns at the ready.

Lucas, seeing what was about to happen, headed straight for the edge of the bridge, clearly planning to jump.

Esposito made it to the bridge just as Ryan yelled “Stop!”

All guns were pointed directly at Lucas who never turned around.

Ryan, being the closest, took a few steps forward, beginning the miranda rights and pulling his cuffs out. He hadn’t gotten very far when Lucas spun around, knocking the cuffs to the ground and pulling Ryan in front of him as a hostage, a gun pointed at his head.

“Come any closer, and I’ll kill him.” Lucas spat.

“You don’t want to do this.” Beckett said, her gun pointed straight at his head and her tone angry. “Trust me.”

The guy sneered. “I know you won’t risk one of your partners.” He said. “It was a mistake sending the weakest one after me.”

Ryan gritted his teeth and jammed the heel of his foot right on Lucas’ instep, causing him to howl in pain and lower the gun enough for Ryan to attempt to get the upper hand. The scuffle lasted only a few seconds as Ryan struggled to get out of Lucas’ iron grip, but he only succeeded in turning them around so their backs were to the rest of the group.

Beckett and Esposito immediately sprung into action, using the distraction to their advantage. As they stepped forward, their guns raised, Lucas pushed Ryan away from him toward the edge of the bridge and pulled a second gun out, pointing one at Ryan and the other at Beckett and Esposito who stopped in their tracks.

“No one comes any closer!” Lucas screamed.

Beckett and Esposito were still too far away to make any type of move for the gun pointed at them and they knew if they came any closer, he would probably take a shot at Ryan.

“Okay, listen.” Esposito said, trying to find a way to negotiate. “Look, we know you’re not a killer, alright. We know it wasn’t on purpose.”

“The hell do you know?” Lucas said, glaring at Esposito.

“Jeremiah’s death was an accident, wasn’t it? You didn’t mean to kill him.”

The smile Lucas gave was unexpected and rather evil. “Of course I meant to kill him.” He said. “Do you know how much money we had? I’d do it again.”

No one said a word, not expecting a confession to come so easily.

“Oh, you think I’m lying?” Lucas said. “You think I wouldn’t shoot someone?” He turned his attention back to Ryan and gave another smile before taking the shot.

Because he was wearing his vest, Lucas aimed elsewhere. The bullet ripped through Ryan’s left bicep and he yelled in pain.

“Kevin!” Esposito yelled.

Beckett wasted no time taking her own shot, hitting Lucas in the shoulder, causing him to drop one of his guns and distracting him enough for her and Esposito to run forward.

Lucas growled in rage and reached forward to grip Ryan’s throat. Ryan attempted to claw at his hands, the edges of his vision getting fuzzy from lack of oxygen.

“You’re all trying to steal my dream!” Lucas yelled. He let go of Ryan’s throat and gripped the front of his vest. Ryan coughed and struggled, but blood loss and low oxygen level made it even more difficult. Lucas seemingly effortlessly due to his military training, lifted Ryan over the edge and held him there, dangling.

Beckett and Esposito stopped running and held their guns up again.

“Don’t do it, Lucas!” Esposito yelled.

“You better not shoot.” Lucas sang. “You do and he’ll drop.”

Ryan was gripping onto Lucas’ arms. He hardly struggled, in part due to his lack of strength, but also so he wouldn’t be dropped. It was a long way down, and Ryan knew how to swim, but avoiding the water was a better choice.

“Give it up, Lucas.” Ryan grunted, still struggling keep himself from falling. “We’ve got you.”

Lucas glared at Ryan as he held him above the water. “Then I’m taking you with me.” He growled before heabutting Ryan and letting his grip on the front of his vest slip.

Esposito watched in slow motion as the headbutt rendered Ryan unconscious and he was dropped.

“Kevin!” He screamed, taking his shot and hitting Lucas in the back. Without waiting for anyone else to do a thing, Esposito ran straight for the edge and dove into the water, Beckett screaming for him to stop.

The sun had set and the water was foggy. Time was against him. He blindly reached around, trying to find his fallen partner. He swam to the surface and took a breath before diving down once more. This time he felt something brush against his outstretched hand and he immediately gripped it. It felt like someone’s wrist and he hoped against hope that it was Ryan’s. He pulled the person to him and swam to the surface. When he broke through the water, he got a better look and relief spread through him upon the realization that is was indeed his partner.

He began swimming for the edge which was rather close as they had just barely made it to the bridge when the altercation began. He saw Castle and Beckett running to meet them and help pull Ryan out. When they were close enough, they each grabbed one of Ryan’s arms and pulled him up and out of the water. Once Ryan was safe, Castle gave Esposito a hand and pulled him up as well.

“Paramedics are on their way.” Beckett said as Esposito knelt down next to their partner.

He ripped off Ryan’s vest and threw it aside, then put an ear to his chest. “He’s not breathing.” He said, assuming the position for CPR.

Esposito chanted in his head as he went, the repetition keeping him from panicking. _Thirty compressions, two breaths. Thirty compressions, two breaths._ He leaned down to give the two breaths. Nothing. He started over.

“Come on, Ryan.” Castle said softly, watching Esposito continue.

Esposito gave two breaths again. Nothing. “Dammit.” He said, his panic getting harder to push down.

They heard sirens in the distance, but Esposito never slowed.

“Come on, Kevin.” Esposito said, vaguely aware that tears were starting to fall down his cheeks. “Please. Please breathe.” He leaned down and gave two breaths one more time.

Nothing.

Esposito stopped what he was doing, staring at the still form of his partner. “No.” He said, his voice broken. “Please god, no.”

The three of them stared down at their fallen partner, not wanting to believe it. Beckett put a hand to her mouth and Esposito looked up at her, the tears falling in steady streams down his face.

“Kate,” He whimpered helplessly. “I-”

He was cut off by the sound of Ryan choking on the water in his lungs.

Esposito immediately turned Ryan on his side so the water could fall to the ground as he worked to get it out and oxygen in. He took a deep ragged breath and then coughed one more time. He breathed in deep and then lifted his eyes to his partner.

Esposito pulled Ryan into a hug, his tears still refusing to cease. “Dammit, Kevin.” He said, holding him close. “I thought…”

“Hey,” Ryan pulled back. “I’m okay. I’m alright.”

Esposito stared into Ryan’s eyes, taking comfort in the life he was sure had escaped from them. He gripped the front of Ryan’s shirt and kissed him full on the mouth.

Ryan was predictably surprised, but he soon melted into it, allowing Esposito to move his hands from the front of his shirt down to his waist and putting his own arms around Esposito’s neck.

They pulled apart and Esposito rested his forehead against Ryan’s.

“Dunno if I’ve ever told you, but I love you, Kevin Ryan.” He whispered.

Ryan pulled back to look into his partner’s eyes, detecting nothing but sincerity. “No, you never told me that.” He said. “But I’m glad you did, because I love you too, Javier Esposito.”

Esposito smiled and kissed him again.

Beckett cleared her throat and the two of them separated and looked up, finding Beckett, Castle, the paramedics, and a group of cops all staring at them.

**  
**“So, the paramedics are here.” She said, then smiled. “And the two of you have some explaining to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was given an anonymous prompt on Tumblr: "Ryan is in a dangerous situation and for a few moments Espo thinks he died but when he sees that Ryan is actually alive he tells his partner that he loves him and kisses him; finally getting together:3". I hope you liked it!


End file.
